


A Warm Welcome

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, Crossdressing, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Scorpius welcomes his boyfriend, Teddy, home after his first day of work at the Ministry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen100's 101 prompt: _Welcome Home_

Teddy walks into their flat, the smell of fragrant garlic greeting him at the door.

“Scorpius, I’m home! Where are you?”

“In the kitchen.” Scorpius’s voice rings out.

Teddy’s jaw drops when he enters the room. The table is set with fancy china, numerous floating candles flicker shadows against the wall and Scorpius is wearing a lacy, cherry-print apron...and nothing else.

“What’s all this for?”

“It was your first day at the Ministry. I wanted to do something nice to welcome you home.” Scorpius smiles brightly. “I made dinner.” 

Teddy’s hand slides up Scorpius’s bare thigh. 

“Dinner can wait.”


End file.
